


It's Just a Little Hail

by pygmy_puffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, HP_Drizzle, hail, harry potter art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Although the Ministry officials assured their employees that the hail falling from the office ceilings would be taken care of within the next ten minutes, people were still scrambling to collect their belongings, casting feeble protective spells over their heads in a panic as they made a run for the exit.  Cho and Luna, however, were in no rush.  They always had all the time in the world when they were together.





	It's Just a Little Hail

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of art is part of an ongoing fest. Reveals will be made mid-October.


End file.
